El Día que cambió su vida
by Madame despair
Summary: ahora mismo no había dicha mas grande en su alma ni mayor orgullo en su corazón,con esos pequeños ojitos que le miraban por primera vez y la sonrisa hermosa de la mujer que amaba, Bakugou Katsuki hoy había renacido, y todo gracias a ella. ¡Kacchaco!


¡Hola a todos! Aun estando con mi otro fanfic no pude evitar seguir escribiendo mis one shoots, y es que este lo tenía pensado hace un tiempo pero no había tenido oportunidad de terminarlo, bueno pues aquí se los traigo, quizás el más dulce de mis fics hasta ahora. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Advertencia:** probable Ooc sin intención (según interpreten ustedes aunque a mí no me lo pareció del todo) exceso de dulzura ¡y mucho kacchako! Una vez avisados ¡que lo disfruten.

 **El Día que cambió su vida.**

La tarde teñía de anaranjado el cielo mientras en la lejanía el sol iba ocultándose, algunas nubes desperdigadas aquí y allá y los altos edificios de la ciudad bañados en reflejos dorados daban un aspecto casi mágico al cuadro ante sus ojos. Un viento fresco se coló por las ventanas abiertas e hizo volar gentilmente las cortinas, mientras él, con el hombro apoyado contra el marco de la ventana observaba en silencio el espectáculo. Hoy la tarde se le antojó preciosa, quizás porque era el día más importante en su vida, un día que nunca olvidaría…

Su ceño fruncido de siempre hoy se fue al carajo. En lugar de su hostilidad característica, hoy estaba de un humor esplendido, ¿y como no estarlo luego semejante acontecimiento? Ladeó un poco la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia la cama, en donde descansaba con expresión agotada aquella a quien tanto amaba, Katsuki sonrió ligeramente y dejó su lugar para acercarse a ella y posar un beso en su frente, apartó algunos mechones castaños con cariño y suspiró. Escuchó un pequeño gemido a su lado y volteó con las cejas arqueadas, sonriendo ante ese par de ojitos color chocolate que le miraban desde la cuna que estaba al costado…

-¿ya despierta?...-susurró mientras tomaba con delicadeza el pequeño bulto rosa entre sus brazos- no es posible con usted, señorita, ¿es que no piensa dejar dormir a mamá?...

El rubio se alejó un par de pasos de la cama, donde Ochako todavía parecía dormir tranquilamente. Descubrió un poco la manta que envolvía a su pequeña hija recién nacida y acarició la mejilla de la bebita con ternura. ¿Quién lo diría? el héroe más explosivo, el más malhumorado y cortante de todos ahora lucía completamente distinto. Con la bebé entre sus brazos y una gentil sonrisa en los labios parecía completamente otro. La niña empezó a moverse como queriendo llorar y el rubio comenzó a arrullarle con suavidad

-Shhhh, no, no llores… -susurró a la pequeña mientras la acercaba a la ventana. Logró calmarla sin mucho esfuerzo y se quedó ahí, mirando el atardecer morir y dar paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche. Katsuki miró a su bebé que dormía ahora profundamente acurrucada contra su pecho y depositó un beso en su cabecita rubia. Sonrió agradeciendo que se pareciera tanto a su madre, incluso tenía esas mejillas sonrosadas que tanto le gustaban de ella…

-eres la niña más hermosa del mundo, ¿verdad Natsuki-chan?... –murmuró mirando con orgullo a su primogénita.

Uraraka abrió los ojos y volteó, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la escena. Kacchan arrullaba a su hijita junto a la ventana, con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en el rostro. La joven madre no cabía de dicha, y es que nunca se le hizo a ella verlo de esa forma. Katsuki siempre fue un novio un tanto frío y distante, quizás no fuera el más romántico del mundo pero siempre la hizo sentir que la amaba, más con hechos que con palabras. Luego cuando se casaron las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, aun así el siempre demostró lo que sentía. Aunque no fuera mucho de decir "te amo" y esas cosas, aun así Ochako sabía que había elegido bien…

Pero ahora no dudaba para nada de sus acciones. Y es que verlo así, tan feliz, tan apacible y lleno de amor por esa pequeña criaturita que tenía en los brazos… debía admitirlo, no lo esperaba de él. Katsuki se sintió observado y dirigió una mirada hacia la cama, donde vio a su amada castaña ya despierta y mirarle con una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas. Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas del rubio explosivo y eso hizo que su esposa riera un poco…

-¿qué?...-espetó fingiendo estar indignado.

-nop, nada… -respondió risueña la joven madre. Él arrugó la frente en una mueca de lo más chistosa y Ochako echó a reír divertida, el cansancio se había esfumado por completo. ¡Oh dios! Hubiera matado por una cámara, la expresión de su marido no tenía precio.

-joder Ochako…- murmuró con las mejillas más rojas. La bebita se removió en sus brazos y bostezó abriendo los ojitos- ¿ya vez, mujer? ¡Ya la despertaste!...

-oh, Katsuki-chan… -rió y extendió los brazos- trae aquí a mi hija para que pueda abrazarla…

-nuestra hija, mi amor… que no la hiciste solita –inquirió arqueando una ceja, la castaña sonrió cuando su amado rubio puso a la peque en sus brazos y de paso le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Ochako sintió algo distinto en su corazón, como si ese beso fuera el primero que él le diera. ¿Tal vez esa niñita había logrado lo que nadie pudo en la vida? Derribar ese muro que Bakugou Katsuki había levantado entre él y los demás. Ese que incluso ella tardó en atravesar.

-¿estás feliz, Katsuki?...-preguntó en voz baja la heroína.

-claro que sí…

-¿ya decidiste un nombre?...-Ochako miró curiosa a su marido, habían quedado en que él decidiría el nombre del primer hijo que tuvieran. – ¿le vas a poner como tu mamá… o tal vez como la mía?

-¡dios me libre! Si escogemos un nombre de esos la otra se pondrá celosa o algo así… además ya me imagino a mi madre montando todo un jaleo si su nieta se llamara igual… uff, no la callaríamos nunca, mujer.

-jajaja… supongo que tienes razón… ¿entonces?

-sí, ya decidí. –Bakugou tomó de nuevo a su hijita en brazos y le miró con una sonrisa –tu nombre será Natsuki… Bakugou Natsuki.

-jajaja… me encanta. –Ochako se mostró contenta- y a ella también, mírala como se ríe…

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a la nueva familia y acto seguido un joven de melena verde y físico bien trabajado apareció en el umbral seguido de otros muchos visitantes… Ochako sonrió al ver que sus amigos estaban ahí, mientras katsuki fruncía el ceño y resoplaba un poco.

-¿se puede? –preguntó Deku haciendo un gesto hacia los nuevos padres

-pasa de una vez, zoquete…- Bakugou gruñó un poco

-hey… ¿Dónde está mi sobrinita hermosa?...- exclamó Kirishima apartando a Midoriya y caminando de prisa hacia la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su papá. – mira nada más ¡es una monada! Uy, gracias a dios te pareces más a tu mami, imagínate que saliera como tú, Bakugou…

-grrrr… ¡cierra la boca, atarantado! –replicó Katsuki con los ojos en blanco, como siempre lo hacía, Kaminari salió en defensa de la niña y la tomó en brazos entre risas

-no grites así, animal, la vas a hacer llorar…-espetó mirando a su rubio camarada- pobrecita, tu papi es medio bestia ¿verdad?...

-jajajaja… -Ochako reía divertida viendo a su adorado rubio hacer bilis con sus dos inseparables amigos, a ella se le acercaron las muchachas y la felicitaron, Momo le había traído un par de ropitas encantadoras a la bebita y Tsuyu-chan una cobijita de lo más mona.

-¿cómo estás Ochako-chan?...-preguntó Mina algo preocupada

-bien, no fue tan malo chicas…-la castaña sonrió de nuevo.

-ay, yo si estoy muy nerviosa…-Yaoyorozu se frotó el vientre ya bastante abultado y suspiró. ¡Y los de ella eran gemelos! Shouto-kun sí que lo hizo bien…

-tranquila Momo-chan, te juro que vale la pena –le habló la joven mamá con la más dulce de sus sonrisas- Todoroki-kun ya debe estarlo esperando ansioso…

-sí, tuvo que trabajar y por eso no vino pero me pidió que los felicitara mucho de su parte –la morena se hizo a un lado cuando Midoriya se acercó a la cama y sonrió a la joven madre, esa sonrisa decía mucho más de lo que él hubiera querido. Ochako sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón, aun así devolvió el gesto igualmente, el apuesto héroe justiciero tomó su mano y la besó rápidamente

-me alegro que estés bien, Ochako-san…-Midoriya se encogió un poco, luego de que ella se casara y pasara a ser la señora de Bakugou Katsuki el ya no pudo llamarla más por su apellido, sin embargo dejó el "san" por respeto. Sí, porque siempre respetaría a la mujer que más había amado, y que por azares del destino se casó con su mejor amigo.

-gracias Deku-kun… y gracias por estar aquí.

-no me lo perdería por nada…-el peli verde volvió a sonreír, mientras a una prudente distancia Bakugou los miraba a ambos sin decir palabra. Él lo sabía muy bien. Que Deku siempre la amó y aun ahora seguía haciéndolo, pero se hizo a un lado cuando ellos se casaron porque sabía que eso era lo mejor. Ochako lo amaba a él y Midoriya lo respetaba y entendía… aun así no pudo alejarse de ella. Y siempre le advirtió una cosa al rubio explosivo. Le dijo "cuida de ella, ámala y protégela siempre, porque si la lastimas, amigo mío, nunca te lo perdonaré y yo mismo te haré pagar por ello" Y Bakugou había mantenido su promesa. Luego dejó a Ochako para acercarse a Katsuki, que de nuevo tenía a su hija en brazos, el peli verde sonrió un poco y Bakugou devolvió el gesto…

-¿puedo? -murmuró mirando a la pequeña en brazos de su padre. Cuanto hubiera deseado ser él… pero ya eso era agua pasada, pese a todo se encontraba inmensamente feliz.

-no la tires, tarado…-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio y puso a la niña en brazos de Deku.

-es adorable…-musitó el joven sucesor de All-Might- se parece mucho a Ochako-san…

-afortunadamente –rió Sero con una enorme sonrisa.

-oi, oi, ya basta bola de idiotas…-se quejó Bakugou con una venita resaltando en su sien -Se llama Natsuki… -dijo el héroe explosivo a su peli verde compañero antes que preguntara. Midoriya sonrió.

-Natchan… sip, suena muy bien…-dijo alegre el héroe mirando a la pequeña bebita, que parecía sonreírse con él- hola Natchan, soy tu tío Deku… ¡eres una princesita preciosa!

-¡ah! ¿Cómo que "Natchan"? ¡Eso suena al estúpido nombrecito ese que me pusiste, idiota! –gruñó Bakugou entre dientes y con los ojos en blanco

-¡oh! ¡Me encanta Deku-kun! –Ochako aplaudió contenta y todos los demás presentes echaron a reír mientras a Bakugou le daba un ataque de ira. Ochako desde su cama miraba feliz la hermosa escena, todos sus amigos estaban ahí reunidos con ellos y festejando el nacimiento de su primera hija, eso sin duda le alegraba el alma. Pero más que todo en medio de la algarabía, la amplia y hermosa sonrisa de su amado rubio explosivo, que, con Natsuki en sus brazos, parecía haber renacido por completo…

-ahora sí puedo decir, que soy completamente feliz…-murmuró la joven llevando ambas manos a su pecho y esbozando la más bella de sus sonrisas…- Gracias… Katsuki… Te amo.

 **End.**

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mí me pareció muy tierno y si hubo Ooc creo que estuvo muy justificado. quise mostrar a Bakugou en su lado más tierno y protector (porque estoy segura que lo tiene) ojalá a ustedes les agrade tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. espero sus críticas con mucho gusto. Madame Despair se despide ¡Plus Ultra!


End file.
